


Tutorial to Love Underground

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Gen, prompt word: up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: An inside look into the tutorial of Undertale, using the accents and "you" (meaning Toto the Human) from the DANANDPHILGAMES Undertale Playlist from 2016





	Tutorial to Love Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Undertale (video game)  
> Pairing: Toriel/Toto [mother-son]  
> Prompt Word: Up

Toto awakes on a bed of flowers and well-swept leaves in a small cavern at the bottom of the mountain. The fall had been an adventure, as the world had grown tiresome. He has been taught to remain indifferent despite the swarm of emotions circling inside. He wears his favorite overalls and striped shirt underneath. As no one is around, he decides to explore. He will not show emotion yet, lest someone sneak attack from behind. Finding nothing in the crevices of the room, he checks his pockets. There is a stick to fend off intruders, and he sees his bandage from yesterday morning as a sort of armor to protect himself.

 

 _Perhaps if I look pitiful, they’ll cease the attack._ He thinks to himself.

 

Toto discovers a cave and comes across silver arches etched in the rock. _Suppose I should find any way to lead me up._ He crosses the threshold, coming across a single light centered on a small patch of grass and a single smiling flower sketchily sat upon it.

 

“Howdy!” The grinning plant speaks in a heavy Texan accent that will become ironic in due time. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” when Toto simply stares back, the flower continues. “Hmm… you’re new to the underground, ain'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.”

 

_The apocalypse on the surface has man-eating trees, so a magical talking flower isn’t exactly the top of my lists of priorities. But… I don’t trust this Flowey._

 

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

 

Blackness flashes and Toto can feel his heart pick up speed. He can almost _see_ the zenith of his being. His _soul_. Flowey goes on to explain that underground, you fight between souls. You can see what the other person is feeling and what they need. What they crave. You see into their souls. You need to collect love from others, so your soul grows strong. Flowey then shares his love with Toto, who warily has no choice but to accept it. He learns that love is shared through petite white “friendliness pellets.” When Flowey tosses them down, Toto feels himself gravitate toward them. Flowey’s face turns demonic, and Toto wants to back away, but there is only wall.

 

“You idiot.” His voice is much deeper now. “In this world, it’s kill or _be_ killed. Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this!? Die.”

 

Before anything fatal can happen, however, fire attacks Flowey. A tall, motherly goat appears to help.

 

“What a terrible creature,” She tsks in a high, disappointed voice. “Torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” Toto remains against the wall, but she holds out her hand in a comforting manner, speaking much clearer and sweeter. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

 

She disappears into the darkness. Toto no longer sees his soul before him and he lays his trust in this goat lady. They cross a threshold into a bright lavender room with red rose petals ceremoniously places in the center. The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling Toto with determination. He follows her up the stairs and into a welcoming area.

 

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.” She then presses a number of stones in a sequence to open the hidden doors. “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. None must solve them to move from room to room.”

 

When she leaves, Toto follows, only stopping to read the sign on the side. _Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both walks not the middle road._

 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.” She explains as they stand next to a bridge over an electromagnetic field. “Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.” Once Toto flips the desired switches, the duo moves onto the next room. “As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

 

Toto feels like a skeptic about this so-called fighting technique, but he decides to make the woman proud. He moves toward the monster dummy which looks instead like a skinned beagle. Seeing as Toto is a mute, he decides to talk to the dummy through sign language. The dummy, of course, cannot say one thing or the other, but Toriel seems happy with Toto. She praises him, and they move on to face another puzzle in the next room. As they walk down the tunnels a wild Froggit attacks.

 

Taken into account the practice with the dummy, Toto compliments Froggit. It becomes apparent that the frog monster does not understand sign language, but it must have been shown nicely since it seems flattered anyway. Toriel gives Froggit a bit of a side eye, but she is happy Toto hadn’t fought the monster. They come across a floor of spikes over treacherous waters. She offers her hand as she leads Toto over the phony spikes rather than risk a death. When they reemerge on the other side, Toriel has a difficult request to ask of Toto.

 

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.”

 

She quickly runs off, leaving Toto by himself. Nervously, he stays on the path and walks to the other side of the elongated corridor. For the longest, it seems to replicate itself, until he comes across a plinth and crosses to inspect it. Eventually, she emerges from behind.

 

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.”

 

She then proceeds to gift to Toto a cell phone that works in the underground. Toto is once more skeptical. The satellites fell in space, so there is no cellular reception on the surface. He wonders how it could be possible under the ground. She then tells him to call if there is any trouble, despite the obvious problem of Toto not speaking.

 

“Be good, alright?” She instructs him as she leaves.

 

Almost immediately, Toto whips out the phone and dials Toriel. When she answers, her face appears on the screen and she talks.

 

“This is Toriel.” She answers on instinct.

 

 _Hello_. Toto signs, testing the phone’s capabilities.

 

She smiles. “You only wanted to say hello…? Well then… Hello! I hope that suffices.” She giggles and hangs up the phone.

 

Feeling a bit rebellious, Toto decides to call again. She answers in the same fashion.

 

 _I want to know about you_. Toto signs.

 

“More about _me_?” She looks flustered. “Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly old lady who worries too much!”

 

She ends the conversation with the click of the phone, and Toto frowns. He dials again. She answers the same.

 

 _Hi, Mom._ He signs.

 

Her face turns red from blushing. “Huh? Did you just call me ‘Mom’? well… I suppose…  would that make you happy? To call me… ‘Mother’?” With Toto’s nod, she smiles. “Well then, call me whatever you like!”

 

The phone call ends, and a mischievous thought circumnavigates in Toto’s mind. Telling himself this is the last one, he dials Toriel again. He doesn’t give her time to answer before signing.

 

_Hey, hot mama._

 

“… huh???” She blushes for a whole new reason. Oh, heh… heh… how adorable… I could pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old woman like me.”

 

She hangs up the phone and Toto moves on to explore. In the next room, he locates another Froggit. Before he can get closer to examine, Toriel rings.

 

“Hello! You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?”

 

She hangs up the phone. rather than immediately head back to the other room, Toto decides to playfully crinkle through the leaves in the following room as it brings him to a happy place and fills him with determination. Toto then moves on to talk with the Froggit. It seems to speak English, as it has advice on battling monsters.

 

“If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, _please_ … use some mercy, human.”

 

Toto thanks the Froggit through sign language. The Froggit nods and then hops close for a battle. Toto compliments him and is shocked to learn it doesn’t seem to understand sign language – which may have been the reason it has attacked. Nevertheless, it seems flattered. It blushes deeply and seems reluctant to fight. Toto then follows the Froggit’s earlier advice and spares him from the battle. The Froggit blinks and hands over two gold pieces as a mercy gift. Toto then continues down the path. As he begins to frolic in the leaves, a meek Whimsun ghost approaches. Toto attempts to comfort the small ghost creature, but midway through the first word, the Whimsun spurts into tears and runs away.

 

Nervous, Toto backs away and heads up past the Froggit, to a secret room. Inside, there is what appears to be a vacant spiritual ceremony. There is a small bowl of mysterious candies sitting on the pedestal in the center of the room. The sign says to take one, so Toto does as it says, thinking it must be what Toriel meant by saying ‘be good.’ He then looks around, feeling greedy in the quaint room, and takes another piece. He instantly feels disgusting for disobeying Toriel. Leaving the room and returning past the catacombs where he had last seen the Whimsun, Toto discovers a new tunnel. He cautious walks farther, only to seep through the wet floor and fall to the lower level.

 

Expression of indifference still on his face, Toto finds he has fallen into a bed of swept leaves. There are two doors leading to fordoing darkness, and he takes the one on the left. He returns where he had been, only to take another mis gotten step and land in the same pile of leaves. He then takes the door on the right, and he moves forward on his adventure. Toriel rings Toto as he evaluates the room before him.

 

“Hello! For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

 

 _Butterscotch_. The answer is immediate.

 

“Oh, I see! Thank you very much!”

 

She hangs up the phone, leaving Toto to blink at it for a few minutes longer before sliding it back into his overalls pocket. He looks around the room again. There’s a heavy-looking rock, a strange square button, and a row of spikes. He has an idea of what to come, but he first walks to the wall, so he can read the sign left there. Halfway to the sign, Toriel rings once more.

 

“Hello! You do not _dislike_ cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

 

Toto hesitates. _I like butterscotch_.

 

She nods. “Right, right. I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.”

 

Toto puts his phone away and heads over to the sign. _Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them._ He sighs and surveys the scene. Toto moves the rock onto the flat button, and a Froggit appears before he has a chance to move. He checks the Froggit, noting through his soul that life is difficult for his species. The Froggit meows as he halfheartedly battles Toto. Toto is intimidated nevertheless, as he hasn’t had much practice in physical battling. He compliments the Froggit, who remains obliviously flattered. It blushes, and it is reluctant to fight. Toto shows mercy and spares it from the battle. Toto then receives two pieces of gold, and he returns full-bodied to the room. He easily crosses the formerly spiked floor and heads down another tunnel. After falling twice to a lower level, Toto realizes the lower level is the upper level’s pathway on a drawn-out map. He maneuvers his way around several times. When he is confident he has it set, Toto returns to the upper level.

 

 _Right… and then, down to the bottom… and then right a bit… and up halfway… then right, then down, then right… then up!_ Toto sings to himself, thankful of getting through the complicated schematics.

 

When Toto comes into the next room, he sets out on moving the three rocks to their aligned pressure pads. When he moves the middle rock, a pair of Froggits hops toward him in battle stances. Not thinking clearly, Toto offends them by his immobile tactics. He attempts to fight, but they are strong against him. He compliments the first, which blushes. The other simply meows. Toto avoids the attack and spares the first Froggit. The second Froggit hops closer and avoids the attacks on the battlefield. Toto recognizes the pungent stench of mustard seed as he compliments the second Froggit in the same manner he has been praising. Like the others, it doesn’t understand but is still flattered. It blushes deeply, is reluctant, and Toto spares him from the battlefield. He receives four gold pieces for his trouble and returns to the room. Toto moves to the rock on the farthest right to push it to the pad.

 

“ _Whoa_ there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?” Toto blinks at the sentient Southwestern rock being. “Hmm? So you’re _askin’_ me to move over?” Its voice seems to change a bit flirtatiously. “Okay, just for you, pumpkin.”

 

After a trolling workout, Toto and the sentient rock are on the same page, and Toto crosses the spiked bridge without injury. In the next tunnel, he comes across a lowly table and chipped wedge of cheese. Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole in the wall and get the cheese fills Toto with sturdy determination. Cautiously, Toto approaches a ghost lying across the only bridge available in the following room. He can tell the ghost is merely _pretending_ to be asleep. Toto opts against being rude, but he is also impatient. Nudging the ghostly creature, he comes to understand this is Napstablook. Being thrust onto the battlefield on souls, Toto checks Napstablook. He does not seem to have even a remote sense of humor.

 

As if on cue, Napstablook begins to cry, using his tears as forces of weaponry. Toto sees into his soul, sensing that Napstablook wishes he weren’t here. Toto tries his hand at cheering up the ghost creature, but Napstblook fears he would only weigh down Toto. The human again tries, but it only angers Naps. Toto offers a patient smile, and the weaponized tears soften. He looks a little bit better, prompting Toto to attempt to spare him. Naps is not ready, and the tears sharpen like blades. Toto tries for a little joke.

 

 _What do you call a fly with no wings?_ Napstablook stares back sullenly. _A walk._

 

Naps lets out a small laugh, improving his mood. The tears once again soften, and Toto moves in again for another chance to cheer up the ghostly creature. Napstablook wants to now to show something to Toto. He manifests a top hat onto his head.

 

“I call it ‘dapper blook’. Do you like it…?” He asks, eagerly awaiting Toto’s response.

 

Toto smiles in approval, attempting to flirt. Napstablook takes them back to their full bodies in the tunnel. He remains lying down as he talks to Toto.

 

“I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today, I met somebody nice. Oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.”

 

He fades away, leaving space for Toto to walk the bridge. He finds a sign for a Spider Bake Sale, as all proceeds go to real spiders. Toto inwardly smiles before places seven pieces of gold in a nearby web. A spider climbs down to retrieve the gold, handing Toto a donut in its place. Storing the treat in his overalls, Toto then proceeds to back out of the said cavern and head through the ominous arches of the upper trail. He speaks to three content Froggits and discovers he needs to find a single switch amid six possible hiding places that double as trap doors.

 

A Migosp and a Moldsmal surprise him, crawling up close. The Moldsmal appears to be a sentient gelatin mold, while the Migosp seems to be a cross between a rabid rabbit and an angry moth. Toto decides to lie immobile with Moldsmal, which makes him feel like he understands the world a little better. It burbles quietly, and Toto spares it. The Migosp does not have a care in the world, and Toto spares it as well. He earns three pieces of gold. When Toto draws back to the cheese for a powerup, a Loox comes near. Toto unintentionally picks on the small Cyclops, prompting him to attack however mildly. The Loox gnashes its teeth, but Toto is careful about what he says, and he spares the Loox.

 

As Toto continues, a Vegetoid crawls from the Earth. His soul states to have not been monitored by the USDA despite being a sentient vegetable creature. After fighting with and sparing the Vegetoid, Toto is able to spend extra money for a jug of Spider Cider at the Spider Bake Sale. While back in the tunnel and searching for the hidden switch, Toto equips a faded ribbon in an attempt to look cuter. The tunnel smells like eyedrops, and Toto comes across various multicolored switches behind pillars. He finds a dark blue switch after falling through a hidden door, presses it, and he hears a clicking sound. He soon comes across a toy knife and then a nearly dead tree surrounded by rosy leaves.

 

Toriel rushes over, saddened about leaving Toto alone. She gushes over him and boosts his health. She leads him around the old tree. Beyond it, there is a cute, tidy house – and it fills Toto with determination. Inside, Toriel has made a butterscotch cinnamon pie, rather than the snail pies she seems to have grown accustomed to eating. Inwardly, Toto is thankful while his eyes twinkle in response. She says to have another surprise for him and runs off – so Toto takes this time to inspect her cream-colored home interior. He finds a calendar in the cupboard and then discovers a quaint, pleasant lounge. Toto feels as though he is sweating sugar upon entering the connecting kitchen with the diamond tiled flooring.

 

 _What a nice smell_. Toto thinks to himself, craning his neck toward the pie on the counter. _Too hot to eat, though. Judging by that fire magic steam._

 

While Toriel has no problems with Toto exploring the many rooms of her home, she instantly runs up behind him when he attempts to check the basement passageway. She takes his hand and leads him to a snug bedroom, fit for a human child. She strokes the top of his head and leaves him to observe it. Inside, he finds a trove of toys that hold no interest in Toto. The room itself is cased in red hues, giving off a comforting yet somewhat sinister feeling. Across the room, there is a box of kids’ shoes in a discrepancy of sizes. It unsettles Toto a little, but he has nowhere else to go.

 

When it turns to night, Toto goes to bed, only to be awoken by the smell of the butterscotch cinnamon pie – Toriel has left a slice on a platter to the side of the bed, on the carpet. Toto places the slice in his inventory and takes the time of Toriel sleeping to explore the remnants of the upstairs. The first room he comes to filters an array of blue hues. Forgoing the desk with the open diary and the blatantly empty furnishings, Toto is drawn more to the cactus in the corner of the room.

 

_Truly the most tsundere of plants…_

 

Toto then attempts the basement, but Toriel stops him once more. She leads him back upstairs with a persistent yet polite reprimand. Feeling like a cheeky shit, Toto delves into the basement channel once again. Toriel runs after, switching tactics to warn him of the dangers. He eventually finds her in the lounge, reading a novel. She explains how wonderful it is to have someone living in the house with her. She wants to share her love of books and baking. She wants to be his teacher, but Toto tries to explain that he wants to leave.

 

“Would you rather like to hear about this book I am reading?” She holds up the cover, allowing Toto to read ’72 Uses for Snails.’ He politely agrees, and she smiles a little. “Here’s an interesting snail fact: did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting.”

 

Toto nods, toeing the hardwood flooring with his shoe.

 

She smiles a little more. “Well, bother me if you need anything else.”

 

Sighing, he returns rather shortly, asking how to escape the ruins. Instead of teaching or talking, she asks that he stay there while she runs an abrupt errand. Toto follows, and Toriel is waiting for him.

 

“Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and go upstairs.” Chilled yet determined, Toto follows her, and Toriel speaks up again. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child… if you leave the ruins… they… _Asgore_ … will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?”

 

_I understand… Mother… but…_

 

“… go to your room.”

 

Toto is filled with determination, however, and will not be stopped. He understands his goat mother means well, but he also knows he cannot very well stay in the ruins forever. He follows her to the threatening gates that look like that could face Hades. She lets out a disgruntled breath.

 

“You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

 

She enters Toto into an unwilling battle against her. Her soul claims to know the best for Toto. The human attempts conversation topic but fails under the relative pressure. Toriel prepares a magical attack, and Toto attempts – yet fails again – to sign his way out of the fight. He avoids her attack instead. Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution with the pacifist. He deflects the attacks and attempts to spare her. Toto keeps this up, silently wearying the woman. She demands that Toto fight her or leave, but he continues to parry and spare.

 

“I know you want to go home, but…” She sighs defeatedly. “But _please_ … go upstairs now.” Her voice cracks. “I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much but…. We can have a good life here.” Toto can feel his heart shattering as he pushes on. “Why are you making this so difficult?” In a broken voice, she urges him. “Please, go upstairs.” She begins to cry. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

 

When Toto visibly begins to lose his willpower, Toriel sighs sympathetically. “No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.” Her resolve withers. “My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… for you, my child, I will put them aside.” Returning their souls to their bodies and looking before the iron gates, she speaks just above a whisper, “If you truly wish to leave the ruins… I will not stop you. And, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand.”

 

Toriel crouches down to Toto’s height and envelops him in a tear-stained hug. Toto breaks his stoic facial expression to only her as he cries soundless tears and looks at her with wretchedness and adoration. All too soon, she straightens up. Toto places a hand at the gate, and Toriel nods in affirmation.

 

“Goodbye, my child.”

 

 _Goodbye, Mom_ Toto signs as he opens the gates to a new adventure.


End file.
